


First Star I See

by ilookedback



Series: Hyggetober Challenge Ficlets [11]
Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: (author knows nothing about astronomy), Babyfic, Established Relationship, Other, and a little bit of oral sex, frankie morales believes The Truth is Out There, gender neutral reader, hot single dad frankie morales (tm), sappy and loving, stargazing!!, with some kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilookedback/pseuds/ilookedback
Summary: He’d called you earlier in the day, crowing excitedly about the weather, telling you it would be perfect for tonight, just right for thesuper romantic datehe had planned. And while you’d never turn down restaurant reservations and hiring a babysitter, there is something about the comfortable quiet of the cab of his truck, the pleased way he’d told you heknows a place, his confident navigation getting you there—something about the way he’d advised you not to bother dressing up, just to wear sweats, and then answered the door to you looking as admiringly as if you’d been dressed in formal wear—something that feels intimate and exactly right and just as romantic as he’d said.You don’t think this was supposed to be the romantic part, in his mind. But he has you so wrapped up in him you’d drive all night like this, watching him fondly from the passenger seat, listening to him quietly hum along to this song he clearly doesn’t really quite know. Glancing back to watch the steady rise and fall of the baby’s chest with each dozing breath.
Relationships: Francisco "Catfish" Morales/You
Series: Hyggetober Challenge Ficlets [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952407
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	First Star I See

**Author's Note:**

> For day 11 of my Hyggetober Ficlet Challenge, which is based off of [this prompt list](https://www.instagram.com/p/B201-j7ljdU/?igshid=1pflwcl5260me) and will span several Pedro fandoms. Today's prompt is "starry sky."
> 
> Same universe as [Down to the Roots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871253).

His headlights cut through the darkness, illuminating the winding mountain road ahead of you. He’s got the stereo on low, something mellow he’s slowly keeping the beat with, tapping his thumbs silently against the steering wheel. The baby is knocked out in the backseat, way past her bedtime by the time it was dark enough for this venture. She’d woken drowsily when he’d carried her out to the truck, but car rides always soothe her to sleep and this time she’d been out again within minutes. She’s secured safely in her car seat, round cheek smooshed sweetly against the headrest and her body warmly clad in her best pair of soft, light purple footed pajamas.

He’d called you earlier in the day, crowing excitedly about the weather, telling you it would be perfect for tonight, just right for the _super romantic date_ he had planned. And while you’d never turn down restaurant reservations and hiring a babysitter, there is something about the comfortable quiet of the cab of his truck, the pleased way he’d told you he _knows a place_ , his confident navigation getting you there—something about the way he’d advised you not to bother dressing up, just to wear sweats, and then answered the door to you looking as admiringly as if you’d been dressed in formal wear—something that feels intimate and exactly right and just as romantic as he’d said.

You don’t think this was supposed to be the romantic part, in his mind. But he has you so wrapped up in him you’d drive all night like this, watching him fondly from the passenger seat, listening to him quietly hum along to this song he clearly doesn’t really quite know. Glancing back to watch the steady rise and fall of the baby’s chest with each dozing breath.

“It’s just up here,” he says. His voice is low and slightly raspy from disuse, and you see his eyes flick to the rear view mirror to glance in the backseat, but the baby doesn’t stir. He turns off the road into a pullout overlook and carefully parks with the nose of the truck facing back towards the road.

He cuts the engine and the headlights and you sit in silence for a second, eyes adjusting to the dark. “Ta-da,” he says. “Are you wowed yet? Have I swept you off your feet?”

“Yes,” you tell him, and he chuckles and shakes his head.

“C’mere,” he says. “Get out on this side so we only have to shut one door without waking her up.” You maneuver over and climb out behind him, accepting his hand as you hop down, and he moves to quietly push the door closed. “This is the most dangerous part of the mission.”

“This is a mission now? What have you gotten me into?” you tease.

“You know what I mean.” He shuts the door with a quiet click and you both peer through the window into the backseat, where the baby remains undisturbed. He lets out a sigh of relief and sags against the side of the truck. “Thank god,” he says. “I did not want to deal with tears right now.” He gestures, reaching out a hand to grab yours and tugging you towards him. “Come here. Let me kiss you. I was thinking about it that whole drive.”

You smile, almost wanting to bury your face against his chest, too gratified at hearing that, but he tips your chin up to face him and captures your mouth with his own, sighing contentedly into the kiss. “Actually,” he confesses, pulling back just far enough to speak, “I’ve been thinking about this all day.”

“Yeah?” You kiss the corner of his mouth and make your way lightly along the edge of his jaw, brushing your lips over the soft rasp of his facial hair. “It kind of sounds like you have a crush on me.”

He laughs, quietly. “You caught me.”

You grin, tucking your face into his neck, and you breathe him in for a long moment until he finally shifts and urges you towards the back of the truck. He lowers the tailgate and climbs up, giving you a hand.

You’d learned early on not to underestimate him, but you’re still pleasantly surprised at how comfortable he manages to make the bed of the truck. He’s come equipped with blankets and pillows and a couple of portable stadium seats to give you something to sit against. He gets you settled and hands you a thermos, and when you twist open the lid you breathe in the intoxicating scent of rich hot cocoa, still steaming hot. Finally, he sits himself next to you and nudges the side of your arm. “Look up.”

The sky is clearer than it ever appears within city limits. It’s twinkling with stars, too many to take in, and you stare up in a daze for a few minutes, soaking in the view and trying to seek out the handful of constellations you know.

“You want a closer look?” he asks, and when you finally tear your eyes away from the sky you look over to find he’s got a portable telescope set up, right there for you to lean in and look through.

You look at him, instead, a little bit in wonder.

“What else did you pack?” you ask him. “Do you have Neil DeGrasse Tyson hiding in the bushes over there to answer all my questions about astrophysics?”

He makes a face. “I’m offended you don’t think I can answer all your questions myself. You know I’m a pilot?”

“Is that the same as an astronaut, now?”

He shrugs off the distinction. “Same difference. It’s all the sky. Ask me anything.”

You look back to the stars and pick a cluster you don’t know, pointing steadily until he can follow your gaze. “What’s that constellation?”

He huffs a laugh. “I actually know this one. I was gonna bullshit an answer.”

He adjusts the telescope for you so you can view it more clearly and tells you what he knows about Scorpius before moving on to other spots in the sky. You gasp in excitement at a shooting star and he hums with faux skepticism.

“I ever tell you about the time I saw a UFO while I was flying?” he asks. You laugh and shift over, getting him to make room for you to sit between his legs and lean back against his chest before you’ll indulge the UFO story.

“Don’t they say those are usually secret military aircraft?” you point out, after he’s done. He grumbles something about you sounding like his buddy Will but he wraps his arms a little tighter around you, no hard feelings kept.

You sit in comfortable silence for a few minutes, your face turned toward the sky and his tucked against your neck, his arms crossed over you and his legs bracketing yours. You feel warm and content, happy to sit just like this for as long as the night allows.

“Hey,” he murmurs eventually, pressing a line of kisses down the side of your neck. He runs his hand under your shirt, touching his fingers lazily over your belly and skimming along your waistband. “Do you want me to go down on you? Someone once told me I’m really good at it.” He grazes his teeth on your earlobe and his voice is laced with barely contained laughter when he says, “I bet I can make you see stars.”

You groan at the joke even as your heart rate ticks up in anticipation, and you let him shift you over so he can move onto his knees and work his mouth over your stomach and down to the delicate skin he exposes as he tugs off your clothes. You keep your eyes on the sky while he gets his mouth onto you and he’s right in the end—your eyes fly shut, overwhelmed with pleasure, and you see the stars still imprinted on the backs of your lids.


End file.
